


Wistfulness

by Ravenmist4



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Zelda is sad, link is trying to be supportive, no beta we die like men, who knew 100 years with a pig demon would have side effects??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenmist4/pseuds/Ravenmist4
Summary: one day, she’d regain the strength she possessed while living on the edge of the calamity.one day, she would return to her former habits.one day, she’d be her old self again.yesterday was not that day. and neither was today. however, link would help her through it. he would support her until that day finally came, one step at a time.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Zelda Drabbles and Ficlets





	1. Zelda's Useless Philosophies

she had forgotten one could feel sunlight.

when you were directly underneath the sun’s rays, the sensation of warmth blankets you. no matter what season, winter or summer— you could always feel its beams.

how could she have forgotten such a simple thing?

after settling within link’s home, zelda had idled her time away by exploring. not literal exploring; she seldom wandered too far— only walking across the wooden bridge that connected his house to civilization a handful of times, with link. instead, she studied the minor details within his house, silently questioning their importance. 

apparently, a man named bolson had not only given link this house on a whim, but furnished the entirety of it. she found herself wondering why link had chose to live in hateno village, how much time he had spent there, whether he remembered, or missed, his old home within the castle. mulling over these questions, she had been given little to no reason to voice them to link. there was no need. after all, zelda had no burning curiosity behind them. they were simply the byproduct of her wandering mind. most days she found herself aimless, both in body and soul.

wistfulness had overtaken her, just as the flora had overtaken the decrepit remains of hyrule. the destruction was being reclaimed by nature, flourishing despite the ghosts that lay six feet under its soil. 

philosophy was omnipresent. zelda wondered whether the calamity had left her with a crater in its wake, or if the malice had simply embedded itself deep within. she had no hypothesis. no proof that she had struggled against ganon for so long, just to keep him at bay. there was no data to collect or testing to be done. she had no scars, such as link, who had something to show for his triumphs and failures. she was virtually the same person she had been, physically, 100 years ago. her magic fled the moment ganon was sealed. she had nothing to show for what had happened. 

she hated philosophy. 

and so, she dismissed her thoughts. sitting with her legs crossed, she let the last of the sun’s setting rays wash over her. even with her eyes closed, she could still feel it. her fingers traced nonexistent shapes on link’s duvet.

in, and out. counting her breaths. inhaling through her nose, exhaling through her mouth. in, and out.

over the past months, she had suffered through many failed attempts at bringing herself to at least a semblance of normality. at being present. reminding herself she is once again a tangible, physical being that has biological needs. she had been brought up to save and rule a kingdom. now she could hardly do anything on her own accord. she was fully and utterly reliant on her former knight. 

in. then out. 

once her thoughts became less self-deprecating, she let her eyes open. staring through the window at the distant homes, of questionable architectural integrity. then, link’s began to speak up.

"zelda? ...are you.. alright?" he rasped. apparently, he had been sitting nearby, watching her, for goddess’s knows how long. she hoped he wasn’t too concerned.

pausing to reply, she mulled over her possible responses first. something casual. she needed to reassure him, right?

“i’ll be alright, thank you for your concern.” turning to face him, she offered a tentative smile. her words were soft spoken, yet still shone with the clarity they had always possessed. 

after everything, she found that link was still as kind and patient as she remembered. bringing her to his home, letting her stay; how would she ever repay him? perhaps a journal detailing all the expenses he spent on her during these months. she’d make sure to pay him back one day, when she was able. 

however, with nothing but a thoroughly ruined prayer dress (that she hadn’t worn since her arrival) and a title to her name— that day didn’t seem like it would come any time soon.

while her words were soft spoken, she never slurred or mumbled. her eloquence, somehow the one aspect of herself that hadn’t been lost over time. she could barely sleep, or keep food down, but at least she had the voice of an orator. 

nowadays, she didn’t have the energy to voice everything in her mind, like she had done before. after all, link had never spoken much. what point was there to fill the air with her nonsensical chatter? 

one day, she’d regain the strength she possessed while living on the edge of the calamity. 

one day, she would return to her former habits. 

one day, she’d be her old self again. 

today was not that day. and certainly not tomorrow- or the day after that.

but, one day she would.


	2. Hesitance

link seemed satisfied enough with her answer.

interested, zelda watched him as he stood, moving the stool closer to her side to sit. suspicion pricked at her as link seemed to prepare himself, then opened his mouth to speak again.

"are you.. sure? i didn't want to bring it up at first.. but, i'm worried about you, zel."

her heart throbbed at the nickname. he would've never dared calling her anything outside her title before; he would've never voiced his worries for her aloud. he really has changed. he really did care for her. tugging at the flesh of her inner cheek, she prepared herself to try and soothe him. they both knew she wasn’t,,, at her best. nowhere near it. but it was no matter. they both had a silent, mutual agreement to pay no heed and pretend everything was fine— calloused hands then moved to cup one of her own, and the reply died in her throat as link continued on.

"you've barely slept, barely eaten. i know how it feels to adjust to _living_ again after a century, and that it feels impossible at first, but you need to try."

apparently, it wasn't mutual. the denial was exclusively her own. link had blatantly called her out. wincing in response, zelda swallowed thickly. he wasn’t _wrong_. in fact, everything he had said was painfully accurate. yet,, she couldn't help but find herself taken aback at his forwardness.

"link, i'm sorry, i'm just-"

link quickly intervened before she could voice her opinion of herself.

"zelda, you are the bravest, and most powerful, person i know. but, that does _not_ make you immortal." while sincere, his eyes twinkled with amusement as he punctuated his last sentence. zelda's expression stayed the same, unknowingly oblivious to his reference. clearing his throat, link continued on.

"let's just.. start slow. i know you have no appetite right now, but you like berries, right? i can try making a parfait,, or something. and then we could go outside, if you're feeling up for it?"

zelda had to keep herself from gaping at him. he hadn't admonished her for her lack of self-care and general enthusiasm. instead, he simply proposed for them to spend the day together and coax her to eat (despite the array of leftovers he had to give away due to previous attempts). goddesses— he was so thoughtful. and sweet. and sensitive. he even spoke more, with a funny hybrid dialect in lieu of the regal castletown accent he once wore. zelda didn't mind this change so much.

"zelda?" he gently clenched his grasp on her hand, still expecting an answer. "you better eat _something_. but if you don't want to go somewhere with me tonight, i'm fine if you say no- we have all the time in the world after all-"

"yes."

"huh?"

" _yes,_ link. i'd love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized after editing this that it's mostly dialogue. whoOPS
> 
> also one of my first times writing expansive link dialogue?? nice
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading & please leave feedback! this isn't exactly my best piece of writing, but i appreciate critique (or reviews) nonetheless!


End file.
